


You're Such a Fool

by Anonymous



Category: Knight & Rogue - Hilari Bell
Genre: Art, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2801522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Fisk/Michael. A drawing where Michael was being an idiot in a thunderstorm and Fisk was worried about him, and they warm up with cocoa and cuddles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Such a Fool

 


End file.
